


Kiss Me Gently

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Elias isn't a bastard in this one, Falling In Love, Fluff, I know, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, what a concept amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: At some point Jon just had to swallow his pride and admit that he was in love. It wasn’t supposed to happen. At least, not like this.Domestic JonElias where Elias is actually a very sweet and loving boyfriend. There's also a mention of TimMartin
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Kiss Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> ayo what up squad fam, please enjoy my story!
> 
> if ya wanna donate some spare seritonin, be sure to hit that kudos or comment button if you feel so inclines
> 
> enjoy!

At some point Jon just had to swallow his pride and admit that he was in love. It wasn’t supposed to happen. At least, not like this. 

It had been on one of the more mundane days, where they were just lounging around the house. Jon had been sitting in one of the living room chairs, reading some novel that he had just pulled off the shelf. Elias had been going up to get some tea and had passed Jon, and, almost absentmindedly, leaned down to kiss Jon on the forehead.

Elias had walked off towards the kitchen, nonchalantly when Jon had sat there in a state of shock. It wasn’t the first time Elias had ever kissed Jon, not by a long shot. Yet, this time it just had been so… natural. Like it was something that they’d done thousands of times.

Jon went about his day, but he couldn’t stop playing the scene over and over in his head. It was strange, as he had never really thought about being in love. His relationship with Elias was comfortable. It had progressed slowly, but Elias had chipped away at Jon’s walls until they finally, officially got together.

Martin and Tim had been more than ecstatic at the news, having gotten together themselves just a few months before Jon and Elias. They had started asking very personal questions that Jon didn’t feel like he should be able to answer, but luckily Elias had come to his aid. That’s what was so wonderful about him.

Elias always made sure that Jon was comfortable, no matter what they were doing. Over the past few months, Jon had gotten so comfortable that he had moved in with Elias, whose house was so much bigger than anything Jon had ever experienced in his life. He guessed being the head of an institute paid well.

Elias never failed to use his money to spoil Jon, much to his dismay. Constantly buying Jon flowers and candies and cakes, each paired with the sweetest handwritten note. Elias was a romantic, and Jon was still getting used to it.

So as Jon was getting ready for bed, he kept going back and forth in his brain about the situation. Should he finally take the next step and say those three words?

“Darling, you look like you’re constipated. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Jon heard Elias say as he walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his hips.

Jon could only stare at Elias, his mouth going dry at the beautiful figure of his boyfriend. “Uh.. j-just thinking about the book I read earlier today. Had some, um, deep philosophical questions that I’ve been contemplating all day,” He stumbled over his words, and he knew that Elias would see right through him.

Elias only laughed and rolled his eyes lovingly, moving across the room to where Jon stood. Jon felt kind of silly, with no shirt and only pajama bottoms on, but Elias was looking at him with such tenderness that feeling quickly faded. 

Elias cupped Jon’s neck with his hand and Jon leaned into the touch, grateful for the warmth his lover emitted. He closed his eyes and reveled in this moment. He whispered under his breath.

“What was that?” Elias said quietly, and Jon could hear the smile in his voice.

“I love you, Elias,” Jon said again before wrapping his arms around Elias’ waist, holding tight and loving the way his skin felt. Jon felt Elias freeze for a moment, but soon he was moving, wrapping his arms around Jon’s shoulders and moving them towards the bed.

It was awkward, and they kept tripping over each other, but they were laughing. Jon’s breathless laugh and Elias confident one filled the quiet room with joy. They were on the bed, tangled in each other as their lips said all the words that their vocal chords couldn’t produce.

Jon was sitting on top of Elias, their bare chests pressed together as if they needed to be closer to each other. His hands were tangled in Elias’ hair, still wet from his shower. They were like two sparks, both feeding off the other’s energy. It was wonderful to behold, two souls crashing into each other and realizing their feelings and finding ways to say all the things they couldn’t.

“I love you, Elias. Elias…” Jon spoke softly, his lips swollen from the kissing.

Elias only smiled before bringing his lips next to Jon’s ear. It was barely a whisper, but the words meant everything to Jon.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this! I wrote this like a week ago but forgot to post it... oops
> 
> Anyways, feel free to hit up my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune) or my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/imalwaysintune) if you would like!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
